Under Siege
by tornadogirl28
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped Hearts! When Sterling breaks out of prison, he continues on his vendetta to kill Fin by using the agent's greatest weakness: Holley. Now, trapped inside C.H.R.O.M.E during lockdown, Finn and Holley will have to rely on each other's instincts to get out of Sterlings clutches, alive.
1. Chapter 1

**GREETINGS AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF UNDER SIEGE! THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING ME THE KICK IN THE PANTS TO WRITE A SEQUEL! AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! I GIVE YOU, THE SEQUEL!**

* * *

The thunder rolled and lightning flashed, illuminated the grimy alleyway he was running down. He was back in Paris and he was running to Holley's rescue. His heart was pounding in his chest, his mind conjuring up horrid images of what may be happening to Holley in Sterling Lassiter's clutches. The rain was blinding and made it hard to see as his footfalls pounded on the wet pavement. The alleyway seemed to extend on longer then he had remembered and he lost track of where the secret entrance was. Suddenly a scream pierced the night, louder then the crack of thunder. A cold chill danced down Finn's spine and he froze for a split second, heart catching in his throat.

"Holley," he whispered becoming frantic. He felt along the brick wall for the secret entrance. Wiping his dripping hair from his face, he slid the panel aside and pushed the button. As the secret entrance slid open, Finn darted inside. Holley's screams echoed down the hallway as he ran.

"Finn!" came her cry again. He voice became louder but he wasn't moving. Where was she?

"Finn!" His eyes flew open and he tumbled off his office chair and landed on the floor. His hand flew toward the pistol he kept at his side. Flicking the safety off, he jumped up and pointed the gun at Sterling, horrified to find that it was Holley instead. Suddenly, he noticed that the surroundings were familiar. He was standing in the main office area of C.H.R.O.M.E. Several other agents in the room had turned their attention from their work and were focused on the scene in front of them, ready to assist if the situation became violent. Night had fallen early because of a thunderstorm that had moved in and the rain was pounding the building, the thunder making the windows shake.

"Finn, are you okay?" Holley asked gently, her eyes wide with concern. Realizing that he still held his pistol, he dropped the weapon on the floor like it was burning his hands and sank down into his chair once again, resting his head in his hands. As Holley walked over to the dropped weapon, he worked on collecting himself.

_It was a dream. Holley is fine. Sterling has been arrested. You're okay. _He reassured himself. He wiped his brow on his shirtsleeve and took a deep breath. His heart was pounding. Suddenly, he felt a light touch on his shoulder and he jumped.

"That must've been some dream Finn." Holley perched herself on the corner of his desk, "I've never seen you act like that before."

"It was some dream all right." He forced a shaky smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly. It was just a stupid nightmare." He said for his own benefit as well as hers.

"Here's your gun back and I put the safety back on." She smiled at him.

She hopped off his desk and headed toward the coffee station at the front of the room. While she was gone, Finn turned back to his paperwork still trying to slow his racing heart.

"Here," Holley set his travel mug full of hot tea on his desk, "Just the way you like it." She took a sip from her mug that she had also filled with tea.

"Thanks. I really needed it."

Holley smiled at him, sitting back down at her desk.

Finn once again stared at his computer screen. The numbers jumbled and seemed to dance on the screen. He rubbed his eyes for a few moments before refocusing on his work. When his condition didn't change, he announced to Holley he was going to take a walk to clear his head.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked softly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little to much work." He smiled he picked up his mug and left the office area.

Meandering down the near vacant halls, Finn smiled at several friends and fellow agents as they hurried past. He walked past the infirmary, weapons lab and was approaching the locker rooms when a faint jingle was heard. Sid came out of the men's locker room wearing a pair of grease spattered blue jeans and red long-sleeved shirt he had pulled up to his elbows. What caused Finn to raise an eyebrow was that he was wearing his Christmas reindeer slippers with bells on the antlers.

"Sid I hate to break it to you but Christmas was over about seven months ago."

"I know that Finn. But some moron set my shoes on fire when I accidently stepped in a petrol spill. How? Don't ask. The only other pair of shoes I had was these. You know something? C.H.R.O.M.E should stop putting the interns- no, _anyone_, with low IQs in the airfield. They should send them somewhere harmless, like the mail room!"

Finn laughed. A real, genuine laugh that banished all feelings of unease left from his nightmare. Feeling once again like the Finn McMissile that could take on the world he said, "Sid why don't you come and take a walk with me? Then we can see Holley later,"

"Sure!" and they started down the west hallway.

They were passing Nathan's office when another agent burst out, "Did you hear?" she gushed, "Sterling Lassiter is going to be staying here at the C.H.R.O.M.E!"

"Really?!" Finn stopped dead in his tracks, "Who told you that?"

"No one but Nathan himself! It seems that Sterling is a little too much for other prisons to handle."

"Julie!" came Nathan's voice from inside the office, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

"But weren't you going to tell Finn and Sid? Isn't that why they are here?"

"No. I didn't send for them but I was going to tell them. But don't tell anyone else!"

"I won't sir!" she promised before scampering away, undoubtedly to tell her closet friend the news.

"McMissile, Taylor, won't you come in?" Nathan inquired.

The two exchanged a glace and entered the director's office. After sitting down at his desk, the two listened to what he had to say.

"As you know already, Sterling is going to be staying here at C.H.R.O.M.E. He was being held at another prison but after enlisting his whole cellblock to help him with a jailbreak and nearly killing two guards in the process, we've been asked to take him until arrangements can be made at a prison with more security."

"When is he going to come?" Sid looked excited at having such an unruly criminal staying at C.H.R.O.M.E.

"Sid. Try not to look so excited." Finn said dryly.

"Sorry." Sid put on his most serious face that only made Nathan and Finn laugh.

After Nathan recovered, he said, "He will be arriving the day after tomorrow."

"McMissile. You and Shiftwell won't be receiving any overseas missions during this time so you will have to plenty of time to catch up on your paperwork. Which, by the way, you are about two weeks behind in."

"I'm sorry sir. I'm working on catching up right now." Finn apologized. As they got up to leave, Nathan chuckled and said, "Merry Christmas Sid."

Irritated, Sid left the room in a huff and brooded over his situation as they started back toward the main office room. He sent glares at anyone who dared to smirk at his shoes and continued to stomp down the hall, which only made the bells on his slippers ring louder.

By the time they reached the offices, Finn was to the point of bursting with laughter. Seeing Sid in a rare moment of anger was like seeing the moon turn purple. Holley looked up from her work at the sound of jingling bells and stifled a laugh.

"Hi Sid!" She tried desperately to suppress her laughter. Finn moved to sit down in his chair when Sid suddenly cut in front of him and plunked himself down and propped his feet on the corner of the desk.

Rolling his eyes, Finn sat on Holley's desk and swung his legs absently, thinking about the arrival of Sterling. The thunderstorm from earlier had quieted and only the rain remained, now a gentle shower that made rivers down the windows as the raindrops made their way toward the ground.

Just then, there was a snicker from the agent across the aisle.

"Nice slippers Sid!"

"Keep it up!" Sid announced to the whole room, "And I might just send the flame-throwing intern your way! Think of all the damage he could do to your paper work! And besides, think about who's flying you to your next mission." He looked directly at the agent.

He apologized quickly and turned back his computer. In the moment of silence that followed, Sid's pager let out a beep. Pulling it out of his pocket, Sid glaced at the screen.

"Wooo hoooo! My Sister's here!"

"Your sister?" Holley cocked her head.

"Yeah, I asked her to bring me an extra pair of shoes. See ya!"

Sid jumped up and ran toward the door.

Seeing that his chair was vacated, Finn hopped off the desk and sat down, resting his chin in one hand.

"You know something Finn? If we didn't have Sid to keep us entertained I think we'd all go crazy!"

When Finn didn't answer or even acknowledge her Holley tapped him on his arm, jerking him of his reverie.

"Finn? Is something wrong? Today you've been almost," she paused, "Moody."

"I guess I'm just a little distracted. Sterling is going to be incarcerated here for a few days."

"What?! Did you just say Sterling's going to be coming here?"

He nodded silently.

"So why are you worried?"

"I don't know. I think he's setting up for another game, and I don't know if I can cope with it this time. Paris still haunts me."

"Is that what your dream was about?" she asked gently.

When he avoided her gaze and didn't respond to her question, Holley took his answer as a yes. She laid her hand overtop of his, "I know you Finn. If something happens, you can handle it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he smiled at her gratefully.

"You're welcome." She picked up her travel mug and held it out, "To paperwork?"

"To paperwork," Fin raised his mug and the two steel containers made a hollow clunk as they met.

Taking a sip of his tea, Finn reluctantly focused on the task at hand.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for taking the time to read this! Oh, and if you could leave a review, I'd be very appreciative! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for being patient with me! I'm in the middle of writing my novel so I'm trying to balance that with fanfiction and with mountains, and I do mean mountains, of schoolwork. So anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

The day that Sterling was moved to C.H.R.O.M.E dawned bright and clear. Finn was on edge all morning and checked and double-checked the service pistol he decided to wear that day. Even while he was dong paperwork, he kept glancing down at his hip where the weapon was holstered. Even though he tried to remain cool on the outside, Holley saw through the façade in a moment and noticed how fidgety he was.

She was concerned over her partner's behavior even as she got up to use the ladies' restroom.

She was about to push open the door when Sid called to her, "Hey Holley!"

Deciding she could spare a minute to talk to the pilot, she turned to face him.

"Hi Sid. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. How's Finn doing?"

She sighed, "Pretty good. If it wasn't for the stress testing that C.H.R.O.M.E makes us take, I think he'd be a wreck."

"He's just worried. Today he ran into me in the hall and called me Steve! He figured out his mistake but still, he called me Steve! The only Steve we have is the guy down in the mail room that has a thing for Post-its."

Holley laughed, "Wow. That's a little over the top, even for Finn. I'm going to keep an eye on him, just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"That might be a good idea and you might want to take the cartridges out of his gun and replace them with blanks. I just saw him check that thing for the third time. I do know that today's the day that Sterling becomes our new neighbor, so yes, everyone has the right to be a little anxious, but he's acting like he's going in for surgery!"

"He's worried about me." She blushed slightly, "The other day he had a nightmare and I heard him mutter my name and then Sterling's. He just wants to protect me from Sterling."

"That's sweet and all, but maybe you want to grab something from the infirmary and slip in his tea, water, coffee or whatever it is he drinks. Just to mellow him out a little."

"I thought of that actually, but I think he'd kill me when he found out."

"Yeah. But, the upside to that is he'd be to groggy to kill you at the moment." At Holley's glare he reluctantly said, "I guess we'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Yep. What's he doing now?"

Sid peered into the office room, "He's checking his pistol for the fourth time."

"Fifth," Holley rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother. I'll go check on him and maybe we can drag him down to the infirmary and the doctor can do something."

"Maybe. I've got to use the restroom Sid so I'll see you later."

"See ya!"

When she returned to her desk, she noticed Finn was staring intently on something. Knowing that he hasn't been able to focus on anything the whole day, she got up and casually walked behind him to peer over his shoulder.

What she saw surprised her. Finn had pulled up Sterling's file and was studying it intently. Suddenly he copied a name off of the file and typed it into the database. Up popped another file on a criminal that Holley knew they put away two years ago.

"Finn what are you doing?" she asked gently.

"I'm combing over Sterling's file again and checking the arrest status of people he has associated with. Just to see if we missed anything or if there are any ghosts out there that are gunning for us."

"Finn," Holley moved beside him and closed his laptop, "I think you need to take a step back and reevaluate this situation. Sterling is in custody and most of his associates are also behind bars. Sterling is just going to be at C.H.R.O.M.E for a few days and he'll be under maximum security while he's here."

He ran a hand through his hair, "You're right, as usual. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've just got this feeling."

Holley was just about to open her mouth when another agent approached the two and tapped Finn on the shoulder, "Sterling's transport is outside and I believe you volunteered to be on his escort team."

Finn jumped up, all traces of his jitters gone, "I'm on my way."

Holley followed Finn as he hurried through the building to the front exit. When he pushed open the door, Holley got a glimpse of the police car and its extensive escort before the door swung shut again. She wasn't afraid to face Sterling, but she decided it would be better not to tempt one of the world's most dangerous criminals with her presence. As one of the police officers opened the back door, several agents from C.H.R.O.M.E moved forward to assume custody.

When the prisoner was safely transferred, the police left and the agents guided Sterling to the cellblock in the basement. As the escort entered the front door, Holley turned quickly and headed for the drinking fountain, when and oily voice made her stop.

"There's no need to hide from me Miss Shiftwell. I know you work here and I know that we have unfinished business between the three of us."

Suddenly, flashbacks of the event in Paris filled Holley's mind. She remembered when she was held hostage in the warehouse, and the gunshot that almost took Finn's life echoed in her head once again and in her mind's eye, she saw Finn twisting in midair when the bullet struck him.

She gave her head a little shake to clear the offending images and squared her shoulder. She wouldn't let Sterling rattle her. She was Holley Shiftwell the cool, confident, elite agent of C.H.R.O.M.E, not some green newbie that couldn't tell the laser pens from the actual pens. Chuckling, Holley headed for the water cooler giving her blond hair a defiant toss.

When Finn returned from the basement, Holley noticed that the side arm he was wearing earlier was gone and his mood seemed to have improved.

"Hey Holley," he said as he approached her, "Are you okay? I heard what Sterling said to you earlier. I couldn't say anything because I was afraid I'd tear the guy apart if I did." He gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm okay. It just rattled me for a moment."

"You sure?" His clear, sensitive eyes searched hers intently.

"Positive. Now we'd better get back to work. Remember that big assignment we have coming up?"

"Yes I do and that is why we deserve the afternoon off." He took her by the hand and led her to the door.

"Finn! We can't just waltz out the front door! What if someone needs us while we're gone?"

"I already took care of that. I told Denning I was going to take the afternoon off and that you're coming with me. And besides, we've got our pagers and our phones and C.H.R.O.M.E can pick someone else for any sudden crisis."

She laughed, "You're right. I haven't even seen the sun today."

"Exactly. He swiped both of their I.D cards at the front door so that the agency would know they had left, and they waltzed out into the sunshine.

Holley took a deep breath of the warm summer air and sighed. As Finn led her toward his car she asked, "So where are we going?"

"I thought going to lunch would be fun and then maybe we could take a walk. Sound okay?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with work, it sounds great!"

"I promise. No work no mention of Sterling."

The two laughed as they drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

After a short debate, the two had decided on their favorite restaurant. It was their favorite because it was the closest to the agency, but also because the fish and chips were to die for.

"So did you find any names in Sterling's file that weren't in jail?" Holley asked over a basket of fish and chips.

"Holley. Remember what we agreed upon? No work. But if you really want to know."

She nodded and he continued, "I did find one name but the only reason he wasn't in jail was because he was dead."

"See? Nothing to worry about! You just need to relax. Sterling is in custody and there's nothing he can do about it."

"I don't know. I wouldn't put it past him to try to break out."

"This is C.H.R.O.M.E we're talking about here. There are agents on every floor and there are several hundred people there at one time! It's not like we have anything to worry about."

"I'll still keep a close eye on him. Now come, I didn't take you out to lunch to talk about work." He held his water glass aloft, "cheers!"

"Cheers!" she laughed as the two glasses met with a clink.

When they arrived back at the agency, they swiped their cards and headed for their desks. As they strolled through the halls, Holley noticed Sid standing near the drinking fountain, scrubbing at a grease stain on his blue denim jeans. Suddenly, Holley noticed an abrupt change in her partner's behavior. He stared to act anxious again and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Holley! Hey Finn!" Sid called, not looking up from his task.

"Hi Sid!" Holley waved.

"Hey Phil." Finn kept walking, seemingly not noticing his mistake.

Sid dropped his rag and stared after the retreating agent's back in astonishment. Holley followed her partner toward his desk, growing more concerned by the second. When he sat down, she stood over him and asked, "What's wrong?"  
Suddenly, Finn's shoulders started shaking and he looked up at her, a broad grin on his face.

"Did you see Sid's reaction?! That was priceless!"

"You did that on purpose!" Holley couldn't suppress a grin and she slapped Finn playfully on the shoulder.

"When I called him Steve before it was an accident, but I thought I'd mess with him a little."

Just then, Finn sobered suddenly and looked down at his desk. Picking up a file, he leafed through it. Holley was about to ask why when the voice behind her answered the question.

"Hey Holley?" Sid muttered quietly next to her, "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

He led her out of the office and into the hall.

"What's up?" she was puzzled.

"I think we need to take Finn to the infirmary. No, never mind, we need to take him to the hospital and have his head examined."

Holley was genuinely alarmed, "Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Yes! He called me Phil! Earlier today he called me Steve!"

Holley laughed, "He called you Phil on purpose! The first time was an accident but he wanted to mess with you this time."

"I don't know whether to be angry at him or happy he's not going insane."

"Personally, I'm just glad he's better then he was this morning."

"I am too. Although I may just slip something in his drink just to get back at him."

Holley laughed before bidding the pilot goodbye and heading for her desk.

**Well I hope you all liked it and I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. Hang on everyone; the action steps up in the next couple of chapters. I just felt like this needed to be a happy chapter before we get into the really serious stuff! Please review!**


End file.
